The girl And the Pistol
by GeezImSpecial
Summary: Stan Marsh Loves A girl. She Doesnt Love Him. But he Will Do Anything To Make her his.


_From The Seat Stan Now Filled, his view was perfect. He could see every aspect of her breathtaking face; the slight splash of pink on the high cheeks, the tiny freckles lining her nose, the serious yet seductive expression she bore. Beneath her ebony locks peered a pair of fierce blue eyes, and he felt his breath snag in his throat. She wore a tiny ripped skirt over long, toned legs, and a near see-through purple top, revealing only the perfect amount of cleavage. She glided across the bar with stunning swiftness, eyes studying everything around her with dull interest. He watched her sigh and frown deeply before shaking herself solemnly, replacing her frown with a plastic-like grin. Her unmarred pale skin glowed in the dim lighting, and she crinkled her dainty nose in disgust as the guy next to her reached over to smack her on the butt. She whipped around and glared at him fiercely before turning back to continue her rounds. Every man in the room watched her with ludicrous interest, some whistling or reaching out to make sure she wasn't just a figment of their drunk minds. including Stan, letting his icy blue eyes travel over her alluring curves, taking every detail in. his heart beat harshly against his rib cage, and he knew she would be his._

_She had to._

_He continued to watch her, distress slowly rising in the pit of his stomach as he waited for any sign that might hint she was on a break. He felt like a teenager again, butterflies in his stomach and palms so sweaty he couldn't quite grasp onto his drink. In his mind he ran through ways of possibly grabbing her attention, keeping his eyes on his glass in hopes to stay focused. He let his attention stray upwards, and gasped softly, rediscovering the shock of her beauty. His throat clenched shut, and he choked on his spit, drawing a few laughing glances from the hairy old men sitting around his table. As if that was her cue, there she was, so close he could have reached out an touched her. He heard a collective gasp, and suddenly panicked, realizing he wasn't the only guy shooting for the goddess before him._

"_hey.. girl." he croaked hurriedly, desperate to grab her attention. She stopped in mid strut, turning painfully slow on the point of her strapped heels before turning to face him, expression far from amused. She stalked to his table, folding her arms haughtily over her chest, lips a thin, agitated line. Stan stared at her, letting his eyes roam from her heels to her chilling gaze. She raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes before studying Stan herself, noting he was just like any other guy who came in here. She had no interest in him whatsoever. Suddenly realizing who was in front of him, Stan glanced up, flashing her a slightly startled, cocky smirk._

"_Stan." he grinned, sticking a hand out in her direction. She eyed in with contempt, not moving in any way for fear he might confuse it as a come-on. He slowly pulled his hand back to his side, face momentarily falling before sitting up straighter in his stiff chair. They stared at each other in silence before she decided she had had enough, and turned abruptly on her heels, preparing a quick escape if needed. "wait!" she heard a voice behind her shriek, desperation thick in his tone. She stopped again, but did not turn around. Stan watched her shoulders sag at his voice, satisfied with the thought that she must be interested enough to even stop a second time. "I don't quite remember what you said you name was." even though she couldn't see him, she could hear the smile in his voice, feel the arrogance of self-confidence radiate off his toned form. She turned back in his direction and watched him cooly, eyes stating for her that she was already more that bored with him._

"_I never said it." she spoke through clenched teeth, smirking at his taken aback expression._

"_well, then now is the perfect time" he stated matter-o-factly, watching her for her response. She sighed, knowing she would have to tell him something if she wanted to rid of him any time soon. She brushed the hair from her eyes and looked back into his, watching his knees buckle at the contact._

"_Wendy." she responded airily, taking a small step backwards in hopes to leave._

"_Wendy…" Stan repeated, running a hand through his mussed black hair. She felt his eyes on her once more, and looked away in exasperation. She just wanted to leave!_

"_nice name. I think it fits with your…stunning beauty." he smiled coyly. Wendy seemed surprised for a moment, before rolling her eyes once more._

"_well…it should. It __is_ my name." she retorted, placing a hand on her hip in annoyance. At her response, he grabbed onto her wrist, daring himself to look her in her eyes.

"ive always liked a girl with an attitude. A beautiful one at that." he started, ignoring the agitated look crossing her face at his words. "we could…go to my place…and have a good time." he suggested playfully, running his other hand around her tiny waist. Wendy used any self control she could muster to not punch his face in, and attempted to look thoroughly interested in his predictable offer. She shook her head firmly before sliding out of his arms, standing to his right at an arms distance.

"no. I don't think id have anything closely related to a "good time" with you." her voice was serious and melodic, and she held back a laugh, smirking instead. She knew what he wanted to do. She knew what all the pigs that ever came here and dared to approach her wanted to do. And she couldn't care less. He sighed inwardly, but the look of determination never left his face.

"what does a guy like me, have to do to get a beautiful lady like you. Name a price, name anything." Stan began, digging into his coat pocket for his worn wallet. Wendy waved a hand at him, already beginning to walk away.

"don't give me anything. Just…don't bother to call me over again. And don't worry; whatever it is that I need, im positive you couldn't do it." with that she left him standing, stunned and disappointed at his table. A couple of the guys around him guffawed at his foolish attempts, and he sat down, embarrassed and annoyed. Wendy was getting away that easy.

Stan had never actually used a gun before, but ever since his 18th birthday, his uncle jimbo forced him to carry a small pistol everywhere he went. He stepped out of the smoky pub air and into the chilling cold of the mid evening moonlight. He glanced around sneakily before sliding it out from his jeans pocket, tracing a finger along the smooth metal. He smiled lightly to himself, and held in up, making sure the safety was on before pulling the trigger playfully. He pretending to fire a few more rounds before to spin in on his finger, just like the cowboys in the old movies he watched as a little boy.

"whoa, whoa, whoa Stan! Your holding it all wrong." kyles voice evaporated from behind, ad he jumped, sharply inhaling at the sudden surprise.

"Jesus Christ!" he yelped loudly, turning to glare at his best friend with wide eyes, face a deep scarlet. Kyle laughed and waited for Stan to calm down, grabbing hold of the gun from his shaking fingers.

"I could show you if you want? Its pretty easy to get the hang of" Kyle offered, eyeing the pistol with genuine interest. Stan growled at him before shrugging, breath surrounding him in tiny burst of smoke.

"alright. And then ill shoot you for giving me the worst frickin scare ive had In forever!" Stan snapped jokingly, watching with interest and Kyle held and aimed the tiny piece of weaponry.

"and that's how you shoot a pistol. Now can we please go back inside, I swear my ass is starting to freeze over!" Kyle whined, waiting until Stan had the pistol back in his pocket before bragging him back through the bars front door. They sat at stans old table, joking and drinking heartily before Stan saw her again from the corner of his eye. And she was walking back to his table. He straightened automatically in his seat, ignoring the funny look Kyle gave him. Wendy strutted up to the table, but completely ignored Stan, turning to Kyle with a wide grin.

"hey there, broflovski. Pleasure seeing you this evening." she spoke with genuine interest, and Stan felt his heart chill with a pang of jealously. Kyle jumped up from his seat and wrapped her in an affectionate hug before responding, grinning from ear to ear.

" nice to see the beautiful ms. test burger, as always. The pleasure is mine, my dear." Kyle spoke, and Stan noticed a slight blush creep up on Wendy pale skin, watching her smile again. He looked between the two as they conversed, utterly baffled by the surprising turn of events. How could Kyle, the dorky boy with the overwhelming red curls and the deathly pale skin befriend such a woman as Wendy? Why not Stan, the taller and by far more athletic of the two. Surely he was better looking than Kyle, more knowledgeable and fun loving? He scowled as he heard Wendy laugh, and made a hasty plan to intervene in the conversation, clearing his throat just as Kyle and Wendy left the table, walking away through groups of drunk and high old men. Stan felt his heart rate quicken, and he sat stunned and furious. He turned to leave the bar before he felt something in his pants pocket, and he froze in his tracks. The gun. He felt his mind go to work, stitching ideas together to formulate a plan. Silently, he changed directions, and began to follow his best friend and the girl he so dearly wanted to be his own. All the while, he mind worked and the deep hate in his stomach grew and grew

Stan waited until he knew Wendy was gone, listening through the cracks of the door to a room to Kyle and Wendy talk and laugh. She excused herself, promptly stating she had to go and finish her last rounds before Stan heard a door close, and prepared himself to charge. He peered through the keyhole, straining to see his former best friend. His heart hammered furiously at the sight of the red curls, and he knew if any time was right, it was now. With one last shaky breath, he pushed his way into the dingy room, aiming the pistol and Kyle's wide eyed face.

"s-s-stan?p-put, that down before you hurt someone!" Kyle managed to hiss, jaw dropping as he saw stans furious expression, saw the wild gleam in his usually carefree eyes. Stan laughed, waving the gun around before kyles flushed face. "Stan…what are you doing?. Are-are you drunk?" Kyle demanded, stepping forwards to examine stans bewildered expression.

"get away from me. You. Woman stealer! Why is it that the girl of my dreams, has to like you instead of me, huh? Why?" Stan questioned through clenched teeth, fingers toying with the trigger. Kyle felt his blood run cold; he and Wendy. They weren't like that at all. At least not for him. She was more like a sister to him, rather than a future love interest. He swallowed hard, and knew he couldn't say anything without angering Stan further.

"Stan…put the gun down." he felt himself whisper, reaching out for the tiny weapon. "I don't want your girl. All I want is…for you to put the gun. Away."

"get away from me! No, I wont!" Stan yelled, stepping out of kyles reach. Kyle obeyed, and stepped back, slowly pondering the thought of Stan shooting him. Stan was his best friend, no super best friend, and it had been that way ever since their kindergarten year. Stan wouldn't shoot him. Not over something like this. Without thinking, Kyle stepped forward again, grabbing the moth of the gun with a tight fist. The fight was on, and the two boys fought hard for the pistol, grunting and struggling in desperation.

**BANG.**

The sound echoed throughout the wooden walls surrounding them. And then there was silence. Their eyes widened at the same time; stans out of shock and kyles out of pure disbelief. Crimson spread rapidly throughout kyles orange coat, directly over his frantic heart. His breathing began to become strained, and in a matter of seconds, the blood had soaked though both his shirt and his thick winter coat. Stan staggered backwards, stunned to disbelief at what his eyes were seeing. The safety…it had been on! He watched Kyle swoon, and fall to his knees, eyes locked onto stans in an expression reading helplessness.

"Stan…?" Kyle rasped, a mere whisper against stans horrid gasps for air. He froze, watching pathetically as Kyle layed down against the old wooden floorboards, breath shallow, blood pouring out of his wound in astonishing amounts. And then it was over. Kyles body twitched one final time before falling silent, the air thick with horror and pain.

"god, I…Kyle.." Stan mumbled breathlessly, stepping away form his dead friend. He had only wanted to scare Kyle, scare him away from Wendy. Never would he have thought he would have killed him…

The door behind him crashed open, echoing through the silent room. Every sound could be heard like a gunshot, distinguished and horribly loud. The floorboards creaking, the sound of a persons footsteps, the shreik of pure surprise. Wendy rushed past stan,mouth pressed against her once smiling mouth, stifling a blood curdling scream, and she rushed over to kyles side, a whirlwind of mixed emotions. She didn't touch the lifeless kyle, she saw there was no more life behind the once intriguing emerald eyes. Instead she turned to stan, a shaky finger pointed at his chest in accusation.

"look at what you have done!! You-you!arg!" wendy shrieked, eyes pouring over in unwanted tears. She pounded on stans chest, crying in hatred and vehemence.stan jumped back, frightened, but knowing he deserved everyone of her punches. She began to cry insanely, letting her fists fall back to her side in defeat. Stan let go of the pistol and enveloped her in his arms, allowing her to cry over his friend without a hint of jealously crossing his mind. It was so silent. And Stan began to cry.


End file.
